SEX AND GLASSES
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -Jaj. ¿Y eso Bulstrode?-Son mis nuevo espejuelos, Zabini.-¡Oye! Suficiente me los das o te mando un imperio y no sabrás si has follado o te han violado.-Eso no seria novedad.-¿Estas poético Nott? / Regalo para ILDM.


NOTA: Esta randomada es para ILDM. Hermanita no puedo decirle ya que es mayor que yo XD, así que le digo hermana. Sis, esto es una cosa sin sentido o eso creo.., pero tu dijiste lo que sea así que aquí te entrego este one-shoot que incluye sexys slytherins y locura. Jaja..., besos y feliz cumple años atrasado.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece solo la trama, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Parejas: Blaise-Millicent / Theo- Daphne.

UNA LOCURA NI PREGUNTEN. Y siguen los regalos que no había dado.., si tu eres una de ellas antes de navidad lo recibirás. Eh..,que no soy Santa Claus.

* * *

_**SEX AND GLASSES**_

(En la sala común de Slytherin.)

-Jaj. ¿Y eso Bulstrode?-pregunto Blaise.

-Son mis nuevo espejuelos, Zabini.-le contesto ella de manera fría y recelosa. El solo bufo.

-Ya se que son espejuelos Millicent-este suspiro exasperado-mi pregunta es porque los tienes.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-le contesto esta con tono superior. Theo bufo ante esto.

-Anda Millicent..., contéstale al gilipollas este para que se calle de una buena vez, que no me deja leer.-le dijo el chico de manera lánguida apenas sacando su mirada del libro que tenia en sus manos.

-Si Milli contéstale al gilipollas y guapo de Blaise.-dijo esta vez Blaise imitando la voz de Theo pero de una manera demasiada empalagosa. Ella solo rodó sus ojos.

-Uso espejuelos porque según la medí-maga los necesito, de acuerdo. Y Blaise, te esta haciendo daño hablar en tercera persona. Abre tus ojos ¨NO ERES LO MAS CUERO DE TODO HOGWARTS¨. De echo si lo eres pero de manera no bien sabida.-le contesto esta divertida. Blaise actuó que se traumatizaba y le quito los espejuelos a Millicent.

-¡Blaise eres lo mas cuero de todo Hogwarts!-la imito Blaise haciéndose el escandalizado con los espejuelos de Millicent.-Por favor,como si eso dañara mis sentimientos.-dijo el con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Oye! Suficiente me los das o te mando un imperio y no sabrás si has follado o te han violado.-le dijo la chica molesta.

-Eso no seria novedad.-dijo Theo acompañado de una sonrisa de lado.

-Nott tiene razón.-añadió el muy.., de Blaise con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Zabini!-grito la chica molesta.

-Esta bien. Tómalos no los quiero, ademas ni si quiera funcionan.-le dijo este chasqueando la lengua. Theo alzo la ceja y Millicent lo miro con una mezcla entre confundida e incrédula.

-¿Porque dices eso?-le pregunto Theo ya que se había aburrido con su libro. Millicent espero expectante a su respuesta y Blaise solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hola chicos.-saludo Astoria Greengrass que pasaba por la sala común de Slytherin dirijiendose a sus aposentos.

Millicent y Theo seguían atentos, este ultimo ya apunto de aburrirse.

-Porque a Astoria Greengrass, la sigo viendo tan plana como siempre.-contesto el de manera divertida.

Millicent hizo que se asombraba de disgusto, pero cuando vio que Theo soltaba algo parecido a una risa y Blaise seguía con la vista fija en la chica plana que subía por las escaleras no pudo hacer mas que reír.

-¡Mírenla sigue tan plana como cuando llego a Hogwarts! Sin culo, ni tetas. La niña es chumba. Pobre chica, debe estar sufriendo.-dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa para luego cambiarla a lamento.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Milli con curiosidad, el solo suspiro.

-Mi querida Millicent ella sufre por mi.., es obvio, si no a saboreado este templo que habita este dios del sexo su vida debe ser una agonía.-dijo el fingiendo de manera dramática.

Eso solo ocasiono que los tres rieran una vez mas.

-¿Estas poético Blaise?-dijo de manera burlona Theo.

-Ni en tus mas húmedos sueños eres rey del sexo Blaise. Me largo.-dijo Millicent limpiándose una pequeña lagrima por el momento anterior.

-Espera querida que te demostrare lo contrario a lo que piensas.-dijo este dirigiéndole una sonrisa de lado a Theo y desapareciendo con Milli.

Theo solo pudo rodar los ojos volver a su lectura y escuchar como Millicent gritaba y reía.

-Ahh...no BLAISE... jajaja..noooo.-

¿Quien dijo que los Slytherins no sabían divertirse? Pensó Theo sonriendo de lado mientras se iba de la sala común y se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de Daphne, tal vez le enseñaría los nuevos espejuelos de Milli. Si, sonara estúpido pero si esos dos terminan en la cama. ¿Porque yo no? Solo se necesita un poco de astucia. Que bueno que soy de la casa de Slytherin. Jejeje.

.

.

(Fin)

* * *

Nota: Hermana te dije que era una locura. XD Besos.

Y chicas si han llegado hasta aqui y les a gusta por favor serian tan amables de dejarme un review. Gracias.

_Lena._


End file.
